Loyalty Defined
by BlushingBlossom
Summary: Este Mini- Fic pertenece al reto especial del Día de San Valentín/Día Blanco "¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA EL AMOR? " del Foro "El Diente de León" el personaje Maysilee Donner - Lealtad ::La lealtad y la devoción conducen a la valentía. La valentía conduce al espíritu de sacrificio. El espíritu de sacrificio crea confianza en el poder del amor ::
1. PRELUDE

Este Mini- Fic pertenece al reto especial del Día de San Valentín/Día Blanco **"¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA EL AMOR? "** del **Foro "El Diente de León"** el personaje Maysilee Donner - Lealtad

 **SUMMARY:** La lealtad y la devoción conducen a la valentía. La valentía conduce al espíritu de sacrificio. El espíritu de sacrificio crea confianza en el poder del amor, la Familia Donner se ha regido por este sentimiento desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Podrá Maysilee Donner, después de descubrir un antiguo secreto, seguir actuando de la misma forma?

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes, lugares y hechos cronológicos que reconozcan se le atribuyen a la grandiosa **Suzanne Collins** y su maravillosa trilogía **LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE**.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Lealtad:**_ Cualidad de leal. Sentimiento de respeto y fidelidad a los propios principios morales, a los compromisos establecidos o hacia alguien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

 _PRELUDE_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _La arcada nace desde lo más profundo de su estómago, obligándola a doblarse de rodillas frente al retrete de porcelana. Un sudor frío y abundante se esparce por su frente, la fría cerámica refresca un poco su acalorado rostro._

 _Cuenta hacia atrás, una, dos, tres veces, los números no encajan._

 _Recuerda la última compañía que hizo, fue hace tres días, con un vigilante, el recuerdo de sus viejas y ásperas manos por su cuerpo le hace doblarse sobre el retrete de nuevo._

 _El dispositivo no funciono, el terror más grande se apodera de ella._

 _No puede estar pasándole esto. No. No podía ser posible. No podía estar embarazada._

 _Unos golpes en la puerta frontal de su gran casa le obligaron a no desvanecerse._

 _Se incorporó, lavó de su rostro el sudor y limpio su boca. Bajo las escaleras, se arregló el vestido antes de abrir._

 _Aloise Vlack se imponía en el amplio marco de la puerta, su ancha y espectacular sonrisa iluminaba sus azules ojos._

― _¡Estoy embarazada! ― grita con ese entusiasmo tan propio de ella, incluso ante las situaciones más escabrosas, Aloise siempre encuentra una chispa de esperanza._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― _¡No puedes permitir que ese bebe nazca Aditi! ¿Sabes el peligro que corres? ¿El peligro al que lo expones?_

― _¡Por supuesto que lo sé Veluss! Sería el hijo de una vencedora, se los riesgos que conlleva, he visto lo que les han hecho, ¿Recuerdas a Tritus? ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?_

 _El imposible rostro de Veluss, su doctora asignada, se retorció en una mueca al recordar el cruel destino de Tritus, el hijo de un antiguo vencedor del siete. A ese bebé no le esperaba algo mejor que al resto de los demás en Panem._

 _Estaba en un dilema, no podía tener al bebé, pero tampoco podía atentar contra él, eso requeriría una visita al Centro Medico de Panem, justo en el nido de las víboras, y eso no era nada bueno tampoco._

 _¿Qué opción tenia?_

 _El rostro de su hermana, reluciente, brillante, feliz, apareció ante sus ojos._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Había pensado lo que estaba por hacer por casi un mes. Tenía todo planeado. Los resultados clínicos alterados, el receso médico, el pequeño "equipo médico" que atendería su enfermedad._

 _Pero aún faltaba la parte más difícil de aquello, incluir a su hermana._

 _Unos fuertes golpes la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. La hora había llegado._

 _Aloise, se miraba radiante, la espera le caía muy bien, mientras ella cada día se veía más demacrada, lo que proporcionaba una cuartada perfecta para su farsa._

― _Hermana, te vez muy mal ¿Estas bien?_

― _Me encuentro muy bien ― mintió sin convicción_

― _Aditi…_

― _Solo necesito un poco de aire, acompáñame ― se puso de pie y dirigió a su hermana por todo la largo de su casa hasta el jardín trasero, donde era menos probable que les vigilaran._

― _¿Por qué me has traído aquí?_

― _Te he traído porque necesito decirte algo muy importante, necesito de tu ayuda, pero quiero que sepas, que aunque eres mi hermana, no puedo decirte en su totalidad y a detalle la situación en la que me encuentro, y necesito que seas muy precavida._

― _Haría cualquier cosa por ti Aditi, dime que necesitas._

― _Convertirse en vencedor no es cosas sencilla, tu vida ya no te pertenece, incluso en los detalles más insulsos, te conviertes en un títere, una juguete, todos tienen derecho sobre ti. En esa vida ajena a la que empiezas a pertenecer, existen muchas amenazas, de todo tipo, y muchas perdiciones._

 _»Para protegerte a ti a mamá, me vi obligada a pertenecer al mundo oscuro de los Vencedores, ahora, que mamá no está, y aunque tu estas casada, feliz y a salva, existe algo más que debo proteger, en ese mundo en el que me vi obligada a participar, surgió un…acontecimiento, no me arrepiento de los sucedido, pero temo de lo que pueda suceder, estoy embarazada, y su pequeña e inocua vida corre grave peligro en este mundo, necesito que me ayudes. ¿Podrías hacerlo?_

 _Trato de transmitirle a través de sus ojos cristalizados todo el terror que sentía por aquella vida que crecía en su interior, el dolor que implicaría hacer lo que pensaba, la tranquilidad que podría ofrecerle si lo aceptaba._

 _Para Aloise, no era sencillo escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de su gemela, veía el terror y la angustia en sus ojos, y sabía que existía lo mismo en los de ella, no sabía si sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que Aditi le pidiera, pero tenía este sentimiento que le obligaba a decir que si, que le orillaba a aceptar aquel secreto tan grande._

 _Llevo su mano a su vientre, donde otra pequeña vida crecía, quizá al mismo ritmo que aquella que invadía el cuerpo de su hermana, y pensó que haría si aquella criatura indefensa se viera amenazada de la misma forma. Un nudo se formó en su garganta._

 _Miró a su hermana acariciar su invisible tripa. Se acercó a ella y poso su mano sobre la de su hermana, se inclinó y pego su boca a su vientre, besándolo:_

― _Hola pequeña, soy mamá._

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _este Minific ha sido una de las cosas mas difíciles que he hecho en toda mi vida, no es que sea una desvalorizada sin educación, pero nunca me había puesto a pensar como tantos valores pueden desembocar en el amor, y no solo en el amor pasional o carnal, sin en el fraternal, en la familia. La lealtad en especifico es algo que jamas me había puesto a imaginar, leí muchas interpretaciones de lealtad, desde la mas básica hasta la mas filosófica, hable con muchísimas personas, mi madre incluida, preguntarles su interpretación sobre este valor, muchas respuestas me sorprendieron, pero hubo una en especial que me llevo a realizar muchos monólogos internos, así que finalmente pude concluir un concepto, una interpretación, y esa definición, trajo a la vida esta historia._

 _Maysille Donner, es un personaje que había explorado muy poco, así que pude darme la libertad de tergiversar un poco la mínima versión que teníamos de ella y su pasado, y aun que fue un poco complicado amoldar el concepto que dieron en el Foro, y como no quería emparejarla con Haymitch recurrí a otro tipo de amor, el de la familia._

 _Espero que disfruten de esta aportación, y si tienen alguna duda, queja o recomendación con gusto responderé a sus reviews, (ya que ahora tengo tiempo de hacerlo)._

Saludos.

Imagine


	2. INTERMINATE

Este Mini- Fic pertenece al reto especial del Día de San Valentín/Día Blanco **"¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA EL AMOR? "** del **Foro "El Diente de León"** el personaje Maysilee Donner - Lealtad

 **SUMMARY:** La lealtad y la devoción conducen a la valentía. La valentía conduce al espíritu de sacrificio. El espíritu de sacrificio crea confianza en el poder del amor, la Familia Donner se ha regido por este sentimiento desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Podrá Maysilee Donner, después de descubrir un antiguo secreto, seguir actuando de la misma forma?

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes, lugares y hechos cronológicos que reconozcan se le atribuyen a la grandiosa **Suzanne Collins** y su maravillosa trilogía **LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE**.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Lealtad:**_ Cualidad de leal. Sentimiento de respeto y fidelidad a los propios principios morales, a los compromisos establecidos o hacia alguien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

 _INTERMEDIATE_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― Aloise, ya es tiempo, la niña ya tiene la edad suficiente, es su última cosecha, ya es hora de que se lo digas.

― No puedo hacerlo Kavi, Maysilee es muy joven, y aprensiva, tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer.

― Tu hermana lo hubiera querido, cariño

― ¡No sabes lo que mi hermana hubiera querido Kavi! ¡No puedo decirle a May así como así que no es nuestra hija!

No pudo contener el pequeño grito ahogado que salió de su boca, provocando que los adultos que platicaban se sobresaltaran, notando su presencia.

― ¡Maysilee! Hija, no…

No quería escuchar el resto de esa frase, no quería escuchar con que palabras su vida entera se derrumbaba, gira sobre sus talones y deshace el camino que había marcado, saliendo de la tienda de golosinas y atravesando el pueblo sin rumbo fijo.

Algunas lágrimas comienzan a cristalizarse en sus azules ojos, respira profundo y parpadea rápidamente para evitar que caigan.

Miles de pensamientos y recuerdos atravesaban su cerebro, pasaban tan rápido que no lograban obtener una forma precisa, eran un borrón de palabras, rostros sin nombre y sin voz.

Un golpe seco, una mancha blanca, la obligaron a detenerse.

― Esta yendo muy lejos señorita Donner― de la mancha blanca surge una impecable camisa, una piel blanca y limpia, un rostro perfecto, duro, con unos ojos negros que le miran irritados y contenidos.

― Sa…Sargento Nox… yo, yo…

― Ella venía a mi encuentro, Sargento, hemos quedado en mi casa, pero es un poco distraída, discúlpela, no volverá a suceder. Le aseguro que no era su intención llegar hasta el límite. Nos disculpamos.

Maysilee miro detenidamente el rostro de quien la sujetaba fuertemente por el brazo, su piel morena y ojos grises los había visto en algún lado, más en ese momento no recordaba donde.

El Sargento Nox, jefe de Agentes de la Paz, la miraba como esperando que dijera algo, y no era de sorprenderse, su "padre", era uno de sus subordinados.

Sintió una mínima presión justo donde el chico la sujetaba, incitándola a hablar.

― Por supuesto Sargento, no volverá a pasar, venía a ver a mi amigo, se supone que le ayudaría con las matemáticas… yo… me distraje mientras caminaba, no era mi intención llegar hasta aquí. Lo lamento mucho.

― Mucho cuidado Srita Donner, lamentaría tener que castigarla por desobediente, a su padre no le gustaría, la estaré vigilando. ― echó a andar con el paso firme característico de los agentes de la Paz, sin mirarla una última vez.

El brazo que la sostenía dejo de hacerlo y un peculiar calor apareció en el lugar en el que antes estaba su mano.

Miro directamente a los ojos del muchacho, era alto y fornido, con un tono de piel que se antojaba exquisito, como el caramelo tostado que vendía su madre, y sus ojos, brillantes, del color del acero derretido… y esa chispa que había avistado en algún lugar…

 _Estaba jugando a las escondidas con Mayreen, subió las escaleras y entro al sótano, corría por la habitación y se escondió dentro de una gran caja de madera, allí encontró una bolsa de piel, antigua y desgastada, la curiosidad imperaba en su pequeño cuerpo de doce años, abrió la bolsa y la descargo sobre su regazo, una pequeña colección de fotografías cayó sobre su vestido, en una de ellas aprecian cuatro personas, un hombre alto y moreno, una mujer rubia y de ojos azules, y dos jóvenes muchachas, rubias, casi idénticas, casi, una de ellas tenía los ojos grises como el acero derretido…_

― Es ella… ― dijo casi en un suspiro, gira sobre sus talones y corre lo más rápido que le dan sus piernas, se olvida completamente del muchacho perplejo a sus espaldas, llega a su casa, Aloise y Kavi están en la tienda, los ignora por completo, sube a trompicones las raídas escaleras, y cuando llega a su destino se arrodilla frente a él, inclina su cuerpo dentro de la caja, coge la bolsa y deja caer su contenido en la madera vieja, las fotografías se dispersan, un papel viejo y amarillento cae cerca de ella, un broche de metal pesado rueda en el piso, rebusca entre los objetos, identifica a la mujer una y otra vez , en recortes de revistas, fotografías viejas, garabatos de carbón. Y una antigua cinta: _"Trigésimos terceros Juegos del Hambre: Aditi Vlack"_

― Aditi Vlack… ― susurra a la nada

Rebusca en todas y cada una de las cajas que sus ojos alcanzan. Ropa, zapatos, abrigos, muñecas, libros, cuadernos forrados en piel. Cintas grabadas. Y unas llaves, marcadas con el número 1. Busca todo lo que tenga que ver con Aditi Vlack. Lo recupera todo en una caja de cartón y baja a su habitación.

Inspecciona cada objeto con sumo cuidado, lo organiza sobre el suelo, debajo de la ventana, arma una pila con los cuadernos, los recortes, fotografías y dibujos. Y el broche junto a la llave.

Toma el papel doblado, lo acaricia con la yema de los dedos, y cuidadosamente los desdobla. Lo primero que ve es una caligrafía limpia, elegante, cuidada.

 _Aloise:_

 _Llámale Maysilee, es lo único que te pido, si algún día le hablas de mí, trata que no me odie, ella no puede vivir en este mundo, ser mi hija sería una sentencia de muerte segura para ella, a tu lado, es posible que no tenga que vivir esto, no lo quiero para ella. Contigo tendrá un padre, ese Agente Donner que te ha cortejado es buena persona, de las pocas en este país, el las cuidara a las dos. Ti hija nacerá en dos meses, nadie debe saberlo. Se precavida._

 _Con amor, Aditi._

Un jadeo queda estancado en el fondo de su garganta, los ojos le pican, las manos le tiemblan. Dobla el papel y lo pone en la pila de los recortes.

Ahora lo sabe, sabe quién la trajo a este mundo… pero con ese hecho miles de preguntas se acumulan en su cabeza _¿Quién era su padre? ¿Por qué la entrego a su tía? ¿A qué vida se refería? ¿Qué peligros le acechaban a su lado? ¿Viviría aun? ¿Estaría muerta? ¿Dónde estaba?_

Con el estómago en un nudo toma uno de los cuatro cuadernos, lo abre dispuesta a encontrarle respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas.

Se sumerge por interminables horas en la pulcra caligrafía de aquella mujer, no se atreve a llamare "madre", no la conoce. No cree que tenga el derecho.

Mientras pasan las horas se siente agobiada, triste, histérica, eufórica, asqueada, _traicionada. Desleal._

Todos sus conceptos se ven derrumbados.

 _He matado inocentes. He lucrado contra mis cimientos. Fui objeto sexual de muchos. Traicione a mi familia. Le falté a mi hermana. Sacrifique la ser madre. Regale a mi hija. Trate de salvar la única vida que me importaba más que la mía._

 _» Tengo que salir del Distrito, no podría verla crecer lejos de mí, ver como se transforme en mí, no soportaría perderla de esa forma. Exponerla a la cosecha con un cincuenta por ciento más de probabilidades de morir. Los hijos de Vencedores suelen ser una mejor atracción para el público, son más propensos a ser cosechados, si nadie sabe de mi pequeña Maysilee, está a salvo._

Cada libro era un año diferente, cientos de historias tan iguales una de la otra, pero al mismo tiempo muy distintas.

El ultimo libro era una corta colección de cartas, la última del año pasado, una carta por año. Cada año, la misma fecha. Su cumpleaños.

La última rezaba:

 _Hija mia:_

 _Debes ser el ser más hermoso que este oscuro mundo haya conocido jamás._

 _Para mí, no estar a tu lado es lo más doloroso que he vivido, y juro por lo más sagrado, que eres tú, que habría sido un completo honor ser tu madre._

 _Hoy, eres casi por completo una mujer: bella, suspicaz, vivas, alegre y llena de vida._

 _No dejes que tu vida sea dominada por la oscuridad de mi pasado. Se leal a tus valores, cumple lo que tu corazón dicta, no temas de tus propias decisiones. No te arrepientas de nada._

 _Mis errores son míos, y no me arrepiento de nada, incluso de alejarte de mi lado, sé que tu madre, Aloise, cuida de ti de la misma forma que en yo lo habría hecho._

 _Se valiente, se fiel, tenaz y leal según tu criterio._

 _Es difícil definirte lo que me guio a actuar de esta manera, diría que era una obligación no estipulada, la obligación de proteger tu pequeño ser, llámalo lealtad, llámalo amor._

 _La sangre no te hace familia, Maysilee, el amor, el respeto y la lealtad, sí._

 _Con amor, Aditi._

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Esta es la parte en donde Maysilee descubre su pasado, y por ende, empieza a cuestionarse toda una vida de enseñanzas, personas y recuerdos, en el próximo y ultimo capitulo veremos la resolución de su conflicto interno y la idealización de un nuevo concepto de Lealtad.

Saludos.

Imagine


	3. FINALE

Este One- shot pertenece al reto especial del Día de San Valentín/Día Blanco **"¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA EL AMOR? "** del **Foro "El Diente de León"** el personaje Maysilee Donner - Lealtad

 **SUMMARY:** La lealtad y la devoción conducen a la valentía. La valentía conduce al espíritu de sacrificio. El espíritu de sacrificio crea confianza en el poder del amor, la Familia Donner se ha regido por este sentimiento desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Podrá Maysilee Donner, después de descubrir un antiguo secreto, seguir actuando de la misma forma?

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes, lugares y hechos cronológicos que reconozcan se le atribuyen a la grandiosa **Suzanne Collins** y su maravillosa trilogía **LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE**.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Lealtad:**_ Cualidad de leal. Sentimiento de respeto y fidelidad a los propios principios morales, a los compromisos establecidos o hacia alguien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

 _FINALE_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Han pasado tres meses desde que supo el secreto de su pequeña familia, día tras día, leía y estudiaba cada una de las cartas de Aditi Vlack, cada día aprendía algo diferente.

Cada día una historia le traía nuevas visiones de la vida.

Cuando leyó la carta de su quinto aniversario, aprendió la importancia de los recuerdos, en la carta había escrita una memoria de Aditi y Aloise.

En la carta de su primer cumpleaños, supo que el amor es la fuerza más grande, la brújula que te guía.

En su segundo aniversario aprendió sobre sacrificio.

La decimoquinta carta hablaba sobre valentía.

La decimoséptima carta rememoraba todos y cada uno de los valores que Aloise y Kavi le habían enseñado.

Construyo entonces un nuevo concepto de familia, uno que conllevaba sacrificio, respeto, amor, valentía.

El día de la Cosecha aprendió sobre lealtad.

 _El día de la quincuagésima cosecha de los Juegos del Hambre, un sol brillante y caliente aplastaba a la multitud en la plaza, Maysilee, Mayreen y Jassemine se encontraban en primera fila en la gran plaza, a la espera ansiosa de la selección. El miedo inminente del evento no disminuía por ser su última cosecha._

 _La escolta, vestida de verde brillante, chilla por más de media hora, tiempo que a Maysilee se le hace eterno. El himno y el tratado parecen ser dichos en cámara lenta, insoportablemente lento._

 _Llega el momento, la escolta se acerca a la urna con su peculiar "¡Las damas primero!"_

― _Nuestra primer tributo es ¡Jylo Hrumm! ― grita extaciada, la gente se abre paso y una desgarbada niña sale de la fila de catorce años ― la segunda tributo es ― hace una pausa exagera mientras saca una nueva papeleta ― ¡Maysilee Donner!_

 _Siente una pesadez conocida en el estómago, sus pies se fusionan con la plaza, no puede moverse, Jassemine abraza a Mayreen, quien se desprende inmediatamente, avanza un paso, luego otro, de repente, Mayreen se encuentra junto a la niña de la Veta, ocupando su lugar. Es muy tarde para reaccionar._

 _Impotente la ve partir dentro del edificio, junto a dos muchachos de la veta._

 _La gente empieza a dispersarse y no espera la orden de los agentes para ingresar._

 _Corre a la puerta, con Jassemine pisándole los talones._

 _No sabe que hacer, no sabe cómo lo va a hacer, solo sabe que no puede permitir que Aloise pierda a su hija, a quien creció en su vientre._

 _Cuando el agente de la paz da la orden y el tiempo de las despedidas empieza, es la primera en correr a la puerta._

 _Mayreen da vueltas en círculo con los puños apretados, intenta darse valor a sí misma, no sabe que la obligo a caminar y tomar el lugar de su hermana._

 _Maysilee la mira, el cabello, la piel, las manos, el peso, la altura, todo tan similar a ella, excepto por los ojos, son casi la misma persona._

 _Es entonces cuando la sabe._

― _No iras, no lo permitiré, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No tenías que hacer eso_

― _No lo sé, no sé por qué lo hice Maysilee, solo sabía que no quería perder a mi hermana_

 _Algo cobra vida dentro de ella, un calor muy diferente al de la rabia o el enojo. En un impulso baja la cremallera de su vestido verde pastel y lo saca por su cabeza ― Gírate ― le dice a su hermana, le baja la cremallera de su vestido y le da el suyo ― póntelo, rápido, te iras en cuanto venga el agente de la Paz, no eres yo, nunca lo serás, y no voy a permitir que vayas a ese lugar, cuida de mamá, se todo para ella, si no vuelvo, entrégale la caja debajo de mi cama, si vuelvo lo hare yo misma. Se fuerte pase lo que pase. Y cásate con el simplón de Undersee._

 _La puerta se abrió justo en el momento en que se ajustaba el vestido, abrazo a Mayreen y la empujo hacia la puerto, ella, perpleja, solo dejo que el agente la arrastrara._

 _Aloise entro y la abrazo fuerte mientras lloraba. La miro por largos segundos, Aloise lo sabía, era consciente de que Maysilee había descubierto su secreto._

― _La sangre no crea la familia, y aunque eres mi tía, te quiero como una madre, cuida de Mayreen, si vuelvo buscaremos a Aditi, la traeremos de vuelta a casa. La familia nace del amor, del respeto y la lealtad. Cuídense._

Maysilee Donner afronto su destino con tenacidad y valentía, y más tarde, desvaneciéndose frente a los ojos de un chico de la Veta, la palabra lealtad volvió a cobrar sentido.

 _Había roto la alianza con Haymitch ahora que quedaban pocos en la arena, no se sentía capaz de herir al muchacho, además, parecía haber perdido la cabeza, no entendía que haría en aquel barranco, pero no estaba dispuesta quedarse a mirar._

 _Tomo de regreso el camino que habían hecho, cargo la cerbatana con dos dardos y se puso en guardia._

 _Un borrón rosa paso unos tres metros delante de ella, se paralizo al instante, tres segundos después, el mismo borrón rosa la envolvía._

 _Eran miles de pequeños pajaritos, con filosos y puntiagudos picos, disparo a diestra y siniestra hasta que los dardos se acabaron, peleo con muchos, golpeo corrió y rodo, pero los pájaros le superaban, eran rápidos, agiles y certeros, sus picos se enterraban incansablemente en su piel, unos picotearon sus piernas hasta que cayó al suelo, intento no gritar cuando le picaron el rostro, pero fue imposible._

 _Parecía que aquella tortura no acabaría, empezó a caer en una nebulosa oscura._

 _En la oscuridad, sintió unos brazos fuertes tomándola, sosteniéndola, hizo un esfuerzo inconmensurable para abrir los ojos._

 _Se fundió al instante en el mar gris de los ojos de su aliado, porque a pesar de haber sido ella quien rompió la alianza él había regresado con la intención de salvarla, para el seguían siendo aliados, y aunque no podía hacer más por ella que sostenerla mientras se perdía, había llegado hasta ella._

 _Quiso decirle muchas cosas, pero solo alcanzó a sonreírle, y así con la mirada triste y llorosa de Haymitch dejo que su cuerpo se aflojara y sus fuerzas se agotaran._

* * *

 _Hola otra vez!_

 _Este es el ultimo capitulo y me alegra haber cumplido el plazo con muchísima antelasion, a diferencia de mis otras aportaciones._

 _Finalmente tenemos todos los conceptos posible de Lealtad, espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo._

 _Fue bastante fascinante escribir sobre el concepto en si y sobre Maysilee._

 _Saludos._

 _Imagine_


End file.
